


The Vow

by Cissylein



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, F/M, Friendship, Sexual Tension, Spinner's End, Unbreakable Vow (Harry Potter), black sisters, what happened after the unbreakable vow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cissylein/pseuds/Cissylein
Summary: His gaze wandered over her body for a moment, then he closed his eyes. Tried to suppress the feelings that grew inside him, the images in his mind. Because he would not do that to her. The Malfoys were the closest to what he could call friends. He wouldn't do that to them. To her. To himself.
Relationships: Narcissa Black Malfoy & Severus Snape, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	The Vow

**Author's Note:**

> So when I read „Spinner's End“ in HBP for the first time I was intrigued, because I thought it's the most erotic and sensual chapter in the whole series. It was the first chapter where we see Snape in a more private setting and the first in which another character physically interacts with him. Narcissa grabs his robes, she kneels before him, kisses his hands.  
> For a long time, I thought I was the only one who saw it that way because I love Snape and because I have had a thing for Narcissa ever since her first appearance in GoF, but when I read a comment on Tumblr the other day, I realised that I hadn't made that up. Someone wrote that „Narcissa literally seduces him“, and I think it's true in a way because as Voldemort doesn't give a fuck about Draco's life, it was not necessary for Snape to do the Unbreakable Vow. I also think that this chapter implies that there's a bond between Snape and the Malfoys, a friendship maybe, because why should Narcissa come to Snape in the first place?  
> Long story short, I always wondered what happened immediately after the Vow and I always wanted to put that into words, so here it is. I hope you enjoy it. Snape and Narcissa have a special place in my Potterheart and I want to do them justice. Let me know what you think <3  
> 

_Bellatrix's astounded face glowed red in the blaze of a third tongue of flame, which shot from the wand, twisted with the others and bound itself thickly around their clasped hands like a rope, like a fiery snake.(Harry Potter and the Halfblood Prince, Chapter Two: Spinner's End)_

It did not hurt. He did not feel anything at all of the magic that seeped into his skin and deeper, deeper. How easily spoken that spell was, given its fateful meaning.

The red, snake-like bond glowed brightly one last time before it vanished, then the sitting room at Spinner's End was bathed in dim light again.

Snape was still staring at their hands, their fingers intertwined, before he raised his eyes and looked into Narcissa's blue ones. He noticed that she was trembling slightly. When he loosened his grip and drew back his hand, the tips of their fingers touched. Narcissa let out an exhausted sigh as if performing the spell had used up all the strength she had left inside her.

Snape stood up and looked at Bellatrix. The witch smiled darkly. ‟Maybe I was wrong about you, Snape,” she said and lowered her wand. ‟Either that or you just have signed your death warrant.”

‟You will find out soon enough,” replied Snape.

‟Leave us alone, Bella,” Narcissa said quietly. She was still sitting on the floor between them.

‟What?”, Bellatrix hissed. ‟You don't actually believe that I'll leave you with this creep-”

‟Please go,” Narcissa interrupted her. ‟Go back to Malfoy Manor. I’ll have another glass of wine and meet you there.”

Bellatrix wasn't happy with the idea but she remained silent, glanced angrily at Snape instead. Then she left. When the door closed with a soft click, Snape exhaled. He looked down at Narcissa, then went to a small sideboard. ‟Get up”, he said, conjured a new glass – the other one Narcissa had distraughtly dropped somewhere – and filled it with wine.

‟Severus,” she whispered, ‟I don't know how I can ever-”

‟Get up,” Snape demanded again and was now standing in front of her. ‟Come on, Narcissa, you're better than this.”

Narcissa rose slowly and allowed Snape to put the glass into her hand. She drained it, without breaking eye contact. When she lowered the glass, her lips were glistening dark red. Snape averted his gaze and swallowed hard.

‟How can I thank you?” he heard her whispering. ‟What can I do?”

‟Nothing,” Snape said and moved towards the window. Brought distance between him and the Malfoy. ‟You did me a favor. With that vow, I can prove my loyalty to the Dark Lord. We're even.”

‟That's nonsense,” Narcissa said and came closer. ‟You are saving Draco's life; the Dark Lord couldn't care less. You did me and Lucius a favor. The Dark Lord has nothing to do with it.”

Snape said nothing. Because he knew she was right.

‟If there's anything I can do for you...”

‟I made the vow,” Snape said, trying to hide the fact that his breath had quickened, that her closeness, her allusions did not leave him cold. ‟You don't have to make sure that I keep my word. Even if I were to change my mind, there is no way back. To break the vow would mean death for me.”

‟I know,” Narcissa breathed. ‟And I trust you. You are the only one among the Deatheaters who cares about Draco. We owe you his life. I will be grateful to you forever. In any way.” She looked troubled and so beautiful, and Snape knew that she would do _anything_ to repay him, that he could _demand_ anything. He could make her suck him, fuck him, he could kiss her or hurt her. Anything.

Again, he looked away. He refilled his glass and now he was the one draining it in one gulp. Not to drink up the courage to do all these things, but _not_ to do them.

He hated himself for his discipline and selflessness. His cowardice. Or whatever it was that stopped him from taking her offer.

He knew Narcissa was a proud woman, so it was obvious to him how much effort it took her to offer herself to him. She was by no means a saint but she was faithful. Loyal. _Pure,_ if this was even possible, being the wife of a Deatheater. He wouldn't take that from her for a brief moment of lust.

And unlike her, he knew that Dumbledore's days were numbered. That the Unbreakable Vow was a smaller sacrifice than she could have guessed.

His gaze wandered over her body for a moment, then he closed his eyes. Tried to suppress the feelings that grew inside him, the images in his mind. Because he would not do that to her.

The Malfoys were the closest to what he could call friends. He wouldn't do that to them. To her. To himself.

‟Cissa, I'm...flattered. But as I said: We're even.”

Narcissa turned away, her cheeks red. ‟Thank you,” she said, ashamed. ‟I mean...forgive me. I...it's... You must think the worst of me.”

‟No.“

‟Normally I don't do things like this, you have to believe me.”

‟I know. I believe you. There's nothing you wouldn't do for your son, and that's nothing to be ashamed of.”

‟You're a good man.”

‟I'm a Deatheater.”

‟A friend.”

‟Yes.”

Narcissa smiled at him and he smiled back softly.

‟Please don't tell Lucius. You know I love him.”

‟Of course not. Besides, I'm sure he would kill me for even considering it. Everything that happens in this room, stays between us.”

‟Everything?” Narcissa asked.

Snape looked at her carefully. ‟Everything.”

‟Then let me ask you, Severus. Are you faithful to the Dark Lord?”

He narrowed his eyes. ‟Of course. I don't know why you presume-”

‟I'm not Bellatrix. You can speak the truth.”

‟Do you question the Lord?”

‟Yes, I do,” Narcissa answered passionately. ‟He would sacrifice my son, he tortured him, he does nothing to stop Lucius from suffering in Azkaban. Give me one reason, Severus, why I should not question him?”

‟Because your life depends on it,” he murmured. ‟I will forget what you just told me. And you should do the same. Bury your doubts deep inside you, where no one can find them. Because otherwise no Unbreakable Vow and no friendship can save you.”

Narcissa glanced at him, sorrow in her eyes, despair, anger – understanding! Then she seized the front of his robes, as she had done before, and buried her face on his chest. But now she wasn't hysterical anymore. She did not wail or sob, she was just standing there, holding him, and now that Bellatrix wasn't around anymore, Snape let her. For a moment he hesitated, then he even put his arms around her. He closed his eyes, enjoyed her warmth, her trust, the feeling of her hair under his chin.

When they separated, they looked at each other but said nothing. Because everything had been said.

Narcissa grabbed her cloak and put it on, pulled the hood over her head, and left without any further glance towards him.

When she was gone, it was almost as if she never had been here. But he could still smell her perfume. His chest was still wet from her tears.

Snape made the glasses and the wine disappear with a flick of his wand and wished he could do the same with his thoughts. He had to consider what to do next.

Save Potter.

Save Draco, too.

Spy. Lie.

Don't feel.


End file.
